An Unsinkable Love
by GoblinOnFire
Summary: Belfast 19 Mars 1912, Harry finally gets to see the unsinkable ship Titanic. He flees from his relatives and gets onboard the ship that will take him to New York. On the ship he finds friends and even love. But when a iceberg hits the ship Harry must fight for his life and love. And he's not the only one... *Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione Neville/Luna Justin/Ernie with more!*
1. Chapter 1

**An unsinkable love**

_Belfast 19th Mars 1912_

It was a normal day. It was sunny and the bird sang as always, some of the people were already up, before the clock rang, and went to their jobs. But in reality most of them wanted to see the huge ship in the harbor.

Harry hadn't seen it jet. He wasn't allowed to go to the harbor. All he had heard of the ship, was that it was _the_ unsinkable ship. His uncle had just laughed at that "Ha! As if any of that was true!" he had yelled one day when he read about it from the newspaper.

But everyday when Harry went out from the house (to get food) he kept hearing stories and rumors about this ship. How amazing it was and how it was going to take people over to America and so on.

But today Harry was actually see the ship with his own eyes! Well, actually his uncle wanted Harry to deliver a package to his sister Marge, who lived in London. However the postal office was near the harbor. It seamed as if his uncle hadn't realized it so Harry decided it was the best to not say anything.

The clock rang from the church and Harry woke up. He was about to turn eighteen this July and the he was going to escape this hellhole. His parents had died in a train crash when he was a baby and now he lived with his aunt, uncle, their son and his wife. His aunt was skinny as a skeleton and his uncle was huge like an elephant, and so was their son who was a year older than Harry. He had always teased and bullied him from when they were young.

His parents had arranged a marriage for their son last year and the "lucky" girl was Pansy Parkinson. She was horrible! If she wasn't skinny and had slightly red hair and green eyes, she could have been one of the Dursley's. She liked to make Harry a fool, one time she "accidently" had her foot out during dinner and made Harry fall over with the food in his hands. It was soup… And it splashed over the whole table and on to Petunia's new dress. He didn't get to eat anything the rest of that week.

Anyway, Harry went up as fast as he could and put on his cloths, sneaked past the doors of the still sleeping family, took the package to Marge in his arms and went out from the house. The air was still cold but fresh, the sun was starting to heat up the town.

He started to walk towards the harbor and pasted Mrs. Figg's house where he saw her cats climbing on the trees and hunted small birds and rats. It was quite a walk to the postal office and Harry started to see the sea. He didn't see any huge ship only small or normal sized boats and when he rounded a corner he saw it.

Titanic.

The unsinkable ship… She was beautiful…

Harry let out his breath when he saw it. It was the hugged ship he had ever seen and the there was people rounding around the harbor already. There were workers who started to supply the ship with different boxes with food and other stuff. Harry hadn't realized that a man stood beside him and took a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked the man making Harry coming back to reality. He looked up, yes up! For being seventeen he was very short for his age! It was the chef for the post office, Mr. Olivander.

"Y-yes she is…" said Harry and looked back to the ship. Mr. Olivander let out a sigh "Yeah, I have seen her this past few days and I haven't seen anything like it!" he said and looked almost a bit sad thought Harry.

"Anyway" he said looking back at Harry "I see you have a package, boy! Are you going to deliver it to someone?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Yes, sir! I was going to send it to my cousin in London, I was just going to the post office, sir!" he said and Mr. Olivander gave him a smile.

"Well then we are headed to the same place!" he said and started walk, Harry walked right behind him and looked back at the boat a few times.

"So, how may I help you, boy?" Mr. Olivander asked Harry after they entered into the postal house. "I'm going to send this package to a Marjorie Dursly in London, sir" Harry said and placed the package on the desk and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to Mr. Olivander.

He took it and read it and let out an "Aha" and wrote it down in a book where all the mail stood in. Then he yelled "ROGER!" and there was running above them, a door opened from Harry's left side and out came a older boy then Harry, looking tired but ready for today's work.

"Sir!" he said from the opening, Mr. Olivander pointed to the package "Take this to the rest of the London mails, Davis" he said and the older boy did as he was told and disappeared with Harry's package under his arm. "It will cost you five, boy" he said and when Harry was going to pull out the money he relived from his uncle he saw a poster behind Mr. Olvadner. It said "Searching for new employees" and then it hit Harry.

"Are you still looking for employees, sir?" he asked carful and Mr. Olivander looked behind him. "Oh! Yes we are!" he said and looked back at Harry "Roger is a good boy but he needs help, so I'm searching for new people" he said and Harry was quick to ask "Do you think I could start work for you, sir?" Mr. Olivander looked up and down on him.

Harry had wanted to get a real job for a long time, and if he got the job he could go away from the Dursley's. "Well, I do need new people…" he said and Harry said quickly again "I will not disappoint, sir if you allow me! I'm good at running around and deliver stuff to people!" he said. Mr. Olivander thought for a bit and then after a few minutes he said "Very well, but you start working today, boy!" he said and Harry smiled and held out his hand and Mr. Olivander shook it, Harry paid for the package and Mr. Olivander yelled "DAVIS!" and in came the older boy again.

"Sir!" he said from the door. "I want you to meet… What was your name again, boy?" he asked Harry "Harry Potter, sir!" "Harry Potter, he will start working with us today and I want you to show him where to begin, Davis!" Mr. Olivander said and Roger Davis nodded and seemed to be relived for the extra help he was going to get.

"Very well, sir! Harry if you would like to follow me" he said and before Harry got to him there was a sound from the Titanic's horns, making them turn their head to it. It was like a sign, a sign for something new and romantic.

And it was…

When the day was finally over and Harry came back to the Dursley's and a angry uncle, he explained to them that he got a job. At first his uncle was mad but when his aunt reminded him that in this way they would get rid of Harry quicker he was okay with it, as long he still served them dinner and breakfast on the days.

Harry was now lying on his bed. Both Roger and Mr. Olivander were good people and Harry became quickly friends with Roger. Roger was twenty and got a girlfriend named Katie Bell, he wanted to propose to her soon but he didn't have the money to buy a ring to her. She worked at a bakery near them and she came over to deliver some lunch to them, she was beautiful thought Harry and could see the love between the young couple. Harry was wondering when he was going to find someone… He had been alone and unloved in his whole life and no friends. Only Dudley's constant beating and harassing him.

He couldn't wait to get out of here and he heard Titanic whistle from a distant making his uncle swearing loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Southampton 20th Mars 1912_

Draco Malfoy didn't like to have an arrange marriage… This was a decision his parents decided a week ago. His father wanted him to get married before his nineteen's birthday, 5th June. They were going to board the ship Titanic at Southampton, and then travel from New York to Boston.

The "happy" bride was a girl named Lavender Brown. Draco had fought with his father the whole week but without any progress, his mother didn't do anything.

It wasn't that the girl wasn't pretty, she was but Draco wanted the most important thing he saw in the world. Love.

He had never felt or even been in loved before, and as his best and only friend Blaise Zabini pointed out: How did he know that there was such a thing as love?

Blaise Zabini was Draco's own personal servant. He was from South Africa, and was bought by Draco's father when he was little. The two of them have grown up together and become friends, even if it wasn't the first intention to begin with.

Titanic was suppose to be here but apparently their was another ship, Olympic who had a accident recently. Titanic was still in Belfast and then the boat was going to bee here the 2nd of April…

Well he got more of a week's time extra before they were going to America. His father had been furious. As one of the most powerful men in the whole empire, he usually got what he wanted, but not this time. And that made Draco happy.

He and his father weren't close and Draco didn't like or agreed of how to see the world as his father did. His father didn't like the poor, he didn't like immigrants or different skin color and he didn't like homosexuals. Actually no one likes the homosexuals because it was a sin from god as his father said.

He had never seen someone who was homosexual, but he knew they existed. But, today he saw two boys kissing each other near the harbor.

It was right after a senior crewman announced that Titanic wasn't going to dock at Southampton until the 2nd of April. His father wanted to speak with the chef and even threatened to call the prime minister, when Draco and Blaise separated them self from the crowd.

They went alongside the harbor and looked at the boats when Draco saw two boys at his own age caring two sacks of coal towards them. Both of them were tall and skinny but one of them had blond hair (but more darker than Draco and his family, they were practically white) and the other one had dark brown hair. Both of them were dirty and their cloths revealed on which class they were in.

The dark haired boy seamed tired and stopped and put the sack down. The other one locked at him and put a hand on his shoulder, he was saying something but Draco didn't hear them because of all the noise there was at the harbor. However, the dark brown boy smiled and the two of them kiss for a second before the blond one helped him with the sack and they went past Draco and Blaise.

Draco was intrigued and fascinated by this, Blaise was wondering what it was but Draco told him it was nothing. When they came back from their walk they saw how Draco's father was continuing to yell but this time it wasn't at the senior crewman. He was yelling at a huge heard of red heads. Draco knew who they were as he saw their hair.

The Weasley's.

They were a huge family from the second class and all were red headed. Draco had meet them at formal parties but even if the father of the family and the older two brothers worked for the empire, Draco's father hated them. He thought it was outrageous to have that many kids and of course they weren't at the same class as them.

"… I'm sorry for my daughter…" Draco heard Mr. Arthur Weasley say to his father but his father continued to rant "AND THIS WAS A NEW SUIT! HAVEN'T YOU ANY CONTROL OF YOUR CHILDREN, _WEASLEY?"_ Draco new he had to stop this as he saw the daughter cry in her mother's arms.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Draco as he approached them "STAY AWAY FROM THIS DRACO!" his father yelled, but Draco didn't back away. "What happened?" tried Draco and his mother explained: "Young Ginevra Weasley fell down in front of your father and it came some dirt on his suit, it was an accident but-" His father cut her from speaking "AN ACCIDENT?! LIKE HELL IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! _THAT_ GIRL DID IT ON PURPOSE! I SHOULD MAKE THE WHOLE FAMILY PAY! " He said and glared at the little girl.

"But, Mr. Malfoy isn't that a bit extr-" Mr. Weasley got cut in his sentence "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT _WEASLEY!_" Draco knew this was getting out of hand. "Father, maybe you should calm down" his father turned his glare towards Draco instead "I mean let's go home and maybe Blaise can wash them so they look brand new?" he regretted to bring Blaise to this but they both knew that this way his father would (hopefully) calm down.

"And you wouldn't want to lose your breath to these people, right?" Draco said and new that his father would notice that, he had to act like this in front of many people and he regretted every bit. His father looked at him and then at Blaise.

"Only if he washes his hands before washing my suit!" he said "Of course sir!" Blaise answered him and he snorted and gave the Weasley's a death glare before he turned away and left them, with his wife right after him.

Draco gave him a death glare and turned towards the Weasley family.

"I'm sorry for my father's behavior" he said and bowed to a shocked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then he and Blaise left them. He apologized to Blaise as well but he said it was nothing.

It was past midnight and Draco couldn't sleep. He was so tired of this crap, his father was a bad man and liked to show his power to everyone. And his mother wasn't better! She was so weak against him and it was Draco who was the one to stop his father anger towards some poor bastard.

He and Blaise should just leave but he knew that if they did his father would call the whole fleet to search for him and Blaise would be the one paying the price.

He got up and went to the window, he looked out and saw the clear night sky and the moon reflection on the sea reflect in his grey eyes. Then he looked at his desk and saw the ticket to Titanic:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy First-class Passenger Private Room Nr 36_

He sighed, he really didn't want to go but there was a small thought in his head that he should go. He looked out to the sea and he saw a snowy colored owl flying over the rooftops and then he turned back to his bed and felt asleep. He was still holding the ticket in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Southampton 13th September 1911_

Justin had no parents. They had died in a car crash when he was five and he got placed in a orphanage in London. He hated that place everyone wanted attention and everyone thought they were _so_ much better than everybody. It was sickening, so one night he ran away and never looked back.

He was ten then, now seventeen and lived in the streets of Southampton. He had survived this past seven years by a hair but he managed to keep himself alive. And it was all thanks to his friends Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, Chu Chang, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

It was Cedric who found him at ten and then came Susan, Greg and Vince. All of them were without parents and lived on the streets of London. Then Cedric met Chu, a Asian girl who had immigrated to England from Hong Kong, without her parents. She and Cedric became a pair after Cedric had learned her speak better English.

Now they were all in Southampton. The boys worked at a factory and the two girls were home, trying to make thicker cloths for the winter. They were all in peace, even if they didn't have much food or a proper home. Their home was in an alley behind the harbor, there had been a few times when a officer had come to them, asking them to leave but they didn't and the officers didn't care really.

Today however, Justin was on his way to work. The others had already gone and Justin was a bit stressed and was swearing the whole time he was walking. It wasn't that he over slept, no it was because Susan insisted to wash his shirt the day before and it was still a bit wet. They tried to dry it off but in vain, it was still wet and the other spears shirts was in the water.

He didn't realize were he was going until he crashed into someone and made Justin fall backwards with the other person on top of him. He felt how a hand took a protective hold on his head and the other one around his waist, just before they crashed onto the rocky ground.

Justin let out a cough when his body regained its strength and he looked up to the other persons face. It was a boy probably the same age as Justin or older. He had dark blond hair and dark eyes, even as if they were laying there, Justin felt that the other boy was taller and bigger than him.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy and looked at Justin. He was handsome…

"Eh, y-yes, you?" he asked nervously, he then realized that the other boy looked more cleaner than him. "Oh I'm fine! It was you who could have your skull cracked if you hit the ground!" the boy said with a smile and released the grip around Justin and stood up. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt together with black leather shoes, and Justin lost his breath. He had crashed into an upper classer!

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry, sir!" he said and got up and the other boy looked confused at him "I shouldn't have run into you! I should have seen were I was going!" he said and bowed for the boy and took of his cap from his head. Before the other boy could say anything Justin saw that the boy was bleeding on his knuckles on the hand he used to protect Justin's head from the ground.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! Here take this!" he said and ripped a bit cloth from his shirt "I-I promise this is a new shirt, sir! My friend washed it yesterday!" he said and gave it to the boy and ran away.

He was afraid for the people from the upper classes. He hadn't a good history with them and he didn't want to interact with them.

When he came to work his friends wondered where he had been and why he seamed scared and why a piece of his shirt was torn apart. Justin said it was nothing and stated to work, not knowing that he had dropped his lunch back with the other boy.

After a few hours when it was time for lunch though, Justin realized that he hadn't any food! He was sure he had it in his hand when he left home. He tried to think back of places he could have dropped it. He had rounded a corner full with dogs, he had passed through a huge crowed of workers, he had gone to an alley as a shortcut and he had bumped into…

"OH NO!" he said out loud making Greg to almost drop his food on the ground. But before Cedric asked what was wrong Justin had left the factory and ran to the place he had bumped into the other boy.

He ran back to the alley passing past a bar on the way. When he came back to the alley he was relieved that the boy wasn't there, even if the chances of him being there the whole day was small. He searched the ground but didn't found his sandwich. Or even what was left of a sandwich, it was high likely that birds and rats had eaten it up by now.

He sighed not knowing exactly why he ran to this place again. He decided he would skip the lunch and maybe he could ask Susan, during dinner, to give him a spoon more than the others?

When he past the bar again he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw the blond boy from before.

"There you are!" he said and smiled but Justin froze, he couldn't move! Then the other boy held something in his hand, it was Justin's sandwich!

"You dropped this before" he said and held it out to Justin. Justin looked at the sandwich and he saw it was smaller than before. The taller boy seamed to read his thoughts because he said "I had to tore a bit apart, there was a rat sniffing on it… I realized it was yours after you ran away" he said and Justin blushed at the embarrassment.

"Eh, thank you, s-sir" he said and accepted the sandwich not looking at the other boys eyes. "You don't need to thank me! I should thank you for giving me the bandage, even if it is a piece of your shirt!" he said and smiled and held out his hand. And Justin saw the piece of his shirt around the boy's right hand.

Justin forced himself to give the man actually (he saw he was older then Justin up this close) a smile and the man smiled back.

"I-I should go b-back to work, sir" he said and was going to turn around but then the other man said "I can accompany you!" and Justin froze again but replied "I work at a factory, sir. Not to offend you s-sir but maybe it isn't a great idea" the other man laughed.

"I don't think you should worry I will be fine!" he said and started to walk, "_Who is this guy?_" thought Justin but walked along side the man. He asked many questions about Justin like where he lived, who he lived with, had he any parents, why were they gone (though Justin didn't want to talk about his background), did he get food and so on.

"Why are you asking me this questions, sir?" Justin asked when they reached the factory entrance. The blond thought for a bit "You… fascinating me" he said later.

"Why?" asked Justin a bit confused "I have been intrigued by people who live a different kind of life than me… How you survive and all that…" he said and then Justin got the feeling that this guy didn't like to have a wealthy life.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't keep you from your work!" he said and gave Justin a smile, when they heard the alarm go off from the factory, "Yeah…" Justin said and returned the smile. "What's your name by the way?" the man asked and Justin blushed not knowing why.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, sir" he said

"It suits you, Justin. I'm Ernie MacMillan" Ernie said and held out the hand with the bandage to Justin. Justin took carefully the hand in his "MacMillan, sir" he said but Ernie shook his head.

"You don't need to be formal with me, Justin! Please call me just Ernie!" he said and gave Justin a smile "Okay… Ernie" Justin said.

The clock rang again for the workers to begin their work again "I should get going" Justin said and Ernie nodded, disappointed to part ways with Justin. "Will we meet again, Justin?" he asked and Justin blushed "S-sure!" Ernie smiled as Justin disappeared into the doors.

He turned around whistling to himself and then stopped at the edge of the harbor and looked out to the sea. There was a small wind coming to him and he let in the air into his lungs. He looked down to his hand and saw the bandage.

He didn't know why but right at the moment when Justin bumped into him, it felt as if he found a piece of himself that he never even knew he was looking for. And for the rest of the day and moths to come, Justin was the only one on Ernie's mind.

**So, the thing is why I have Justin and Ernie as "side characters" is because I watched Chambers of Secrets again recently and I became so "in loved" by those two. I remembered when I was little, I wondered who those guys were and what kind of relation they had to each other. I have become a "Jurnie" fan lol! :P**

**Anyway, the thing is with this story is that the all the characters isn't as they are in the books or the movies. Like Dudley being married to Pansy or Draco being friendly to the Weasley's or Justin being friends with Crabbe and Goyle. The only one who is the same (right now) is Lucius and even he is a bit more extreme (what I think). **

**Also, just to clarify Harry and Draco are the main characters but like this chapter, there will be chapters from Justin, Ernie, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna's pov. And maybe some other ones but I'm not sure.**

**Finally, as I told on my other story "It helps to smile" I have recently moved to Florence, Italy so uploads maybe once a week or something like that, depends of how much work I have! So be patient. Also I apologize for maybe not spelling right, but I have like 4 languages in my head so sometimes I might be confused! XD**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Belfast 25th Mars 1912_

"So Roger I have a mission for you" Mr. Olivander said during lunch that day. The two boys were exhausted and it wasn't going to be easier later that day. "What is it, sir?" asked Roger who sat next to Harry.

"There's a box I need you to deliver to someone called…" he reached for his notebook and searched for a while, "Ah, a man called Gellert Grindelwald" he said and closed his book. Harry noticed that Olivander had concerned eyes, "Okay where does he live?" said Roger who hadn't spot his bosses eyes.

"He lives in America… Outside of New York, actually" he said. Roger raised an eyebrow and Harry was wondering why someone from America would want something delivered to him from Belfast?

"I'm sorry, sir but did you just say America?" asked Roger and Olivander nodded "Yes, boy. I don't like to send you away to that country just like that, and I know that you are quite close to Miss Bell, but you are the only one I have…"

"What about me?" asked Harry, if he could convince Mr. Olivander to take him instead he could leave the Dursley's for good!

However, Mr. Olivander shook his head. "No, you're too young" he said and looked over to Roger again. "This is a favor for Albus Dumbledore and he had also bought a ticket for you on the Titanic" Mr. Olivander said and Harry's eyes widened. Albus Dumbledore was the captain of the Titanic!

But, Roger didn't seamed to pleased over this.

"Do I have to?" he asked coldly and Mr. Olivander nodded "Yes, I'm sorry but you have to…The ship leaves from the harbor the 2nd of April…" he said and got of from his chair and left the room to his office. Roger also left the room and went outside, leaving Harry alone with the dishes.

An hour later Roger came back but he didn't spoke to either Harry or Olivander. This was hard for him since they were going to deliver a huge package to a Mrs. Finnegan that afternoon.

Harry didn't know what could be inside of that package but all he knew was that he was going to have back pain when he got home. The Finnegan's lived two miles outside of Belfast and both Harry and Roger had to stop several times to catch their breaths. When they got to the ranch, Roger knocked on the door and the two boys could here someone running towards the door.

"Seamus!" said a woman who had opened the door, she seamed to have cried and became slightly disappointed when she saw the two boys in front of her. She was clearly hoping it was someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was my son…" she said and whipped her eyes dry. Roger was the one who spoke with her, since Harry didn't know how to deal with this kind of customers.

"No, I'm sorry miss we are from Mr. Olivander's, you had ordered a package am I right?" he said and pointed at the big package between him and Harry.

"Ah, yes!" she said and stood aside so the boys could get in with the package. The woman yelled behind Harry "It wasn't Seamus dear, it was the postman with that thing you delivered for the cows!" then a man came behind from a door. He seamed angry but he was polite to shake their hands and give them the money.

As they exited the house they heard the man scream "IF HE WANTS TO SAIL ON THAT SHIP LET HIM, IM DONE WITH HIM!" Harry and Roger exchanged some looks before they finally spoke to each other.

"What was that about?" asked Harry as they rounded a corner so the ranch was out of sight. "Their son has probably ran away from his home and probably going to _work_ on the Titanic" Roger answered making Harry frown, "How do you know?" he asked.

Roger sighed "Well, almost every man in Belfast has worked on the Titanic, I did for a while before I took the job at Olivander's. I recognized that man, Mr. Finnegan I think his name was, and I remembered his son working on the ship as well" he said and frowned to himself.

"You really don't like that ship, do you?" asked Harry and Roger looked at him. He sighed and nodded "May I ask why?" asked Harry.

"It was silly really, one day I heard some of the bosses talk about if they should or should not have lifeboats on the ship. I was stupid enough to go to them and ask them what they were talking about, and that they were stupid to consider to skip all the lifeboats!" he said and kicked a stone out of his way "I didn't realized that all of them were the head bosses and they didn't like a worker to lecture them".

"Wait, you mean they don't have lifeboats?!" asked a chocked Harry, Roger shook his head "Now they have, but not enough for everybody…" he said and frowned. "I wasn't allowed go back there after I yelled at them, and I didn't care…"

Harry looked at him "I was going to propose to Katie next week…" Roger sighed.

"So you have enough money to buy a ring?" asked Harry and Roger nodded "I will buy it in a few days…"

"I could take your place" Roger looked at him and the thought hit him but he shook his head when he realized what he was thinking. "No, I couldn't do that and besides you're too young to just hop on that ship alone" he said "But-" "No buts Harry and that's that!" Roger said and looked steadily on Harry.

Harry sighed and left the subject alone. When he got to bed that night he heard the Titanic once again. He knew then what he was supposed to do. Even if it risked to make Mr. Olivander and Roger angry with him…

_Belfast 2nd April 1912_

_To Roger and Mr. Olivander._

_Hi, when you read this it means then that you have found this letter._

_I took your ticket Roger, I'm sorry but I have to do this. I have to get away from the Dursley's, these past few days I haven't get any food from them and if it weren't for Katie's amazing sandwich, I would have starved!_

_And BELIEVE me, that's not bad, I have been through worse… _

_This wasn't anything I did to be spontaneous, I have had this thought for a long time… And when you showed me the ring you are going to give to Katie yesterday, I knew I had to do this for you too Roger._

_I know you are nervous Roger but don't be, I KNOW she is going to say yes! Make her happy okay!_

_I want to thank you both for everything! To you boss, you gave me a job and a chance to get away from my house I thank you for that. To Roger, you are my first friend ever and I will always remember you for it._

_I don't know if I will return or not, but I promise I will deliver the box to this Grindelwald. You don't need to worry about me I will be fine!_

_From your friend and co-worker_

_Harry Potter_

Roger and Olivander exchanged a look before Roger exited the house and ran towards where Titanic had stood. But he was too late, he saw the ship out on the water and people were cheering and waving both on the ship and on the harbor. He found an empty spot right where the main entrance had been to the ship. He couldn't help but to smile and shook his head when he saw a boy who looked just like Harry wave at them.

Roger didn't leave his spot until he saw the ship disappear into the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Belfast 1st of April 1912_

This was it!

Harry had observed Roger and Mr. Olivander this pas few days. There was a time during the day when both were out of the office the same time.

Mr. Olivander wanted always to have a walk thorough the harbor, when the sun wasn't as warm and there weren't many people around the harbor that time. Roger took these opportunities to go over to Madame Malkins where Katie worked.

So, Harry had like twenty or thirty minutes before one of them would return.

Roger didn't lock his room, ever. There was no point in it and he didn't own much except for a wardrobe with his cloths, a desk and a bed and that was it. Oh, and a picture of him and Katie which was placed on the desk. So it wasn't hard for Harry to "break in" to his room.

Roger had put his ticket beneath the picture of him and Katie, and Harry quickly took it and replaced it with his letter. He then looked at Roger and Katie's happy faces. He sighed, was he going to meet them ever again?

He made it out of the door and looked down at the floor so it weren't any trace of someone being in the room and then he closed the door.

_15 hours later, Belfast 2nd of April 1912_

"Your ticket, sir?" asked a young man to Harry and he gave him his ticket "Welcome to Titanic, Mr. Davis!" said the man.

Harry was on his way to say that his surname was Potter and not Davis, but then he remembered. He gave the man a smile and made his way to the entrance of the ship. The entrance of the ship (even for a 3:rd class passenger) was glamorous.

You could see your mirror image on the sparkling new floor and on the walls there was different paintings hanging with a white background. There were a few young men in front of Harry who were obviously working on the ship, due to their cloths and the fact they help people showing their ways to their cabins.

"Good day, sir!" said a young man to Harry, and Harry thought it was a bit funny to being called "sir" since the man in front of him were around the same age as him.

"I'm Theodore Nott, may I see were you are staying, sir?" he asked and Harry gave him his ticket. "Ah, I see! Will you please follow me… Mr. Davis?" he said and gave Harry back his ticket. "Oh, that's right! Do you want me to carry your bag?" Theodore asked Harry.

"Oh, no you don't need to, but thank you!" Harry said politely and Theodore gave him a smile and then the two of them, with Theodore first, going to Harry's cabin.

The walk was long and the two of them felt awkward for not talking to each other about something. "So…" Harry began as they rounded another corner "How many passengers are there from Belfast?" he asked.

"Not too many" answered Theodore "Mostly are the workers who are going to work on the ships engines through the journey, and besides you, there are like only a hundred. The majority will onboard in Southampton and Queenstown, as far as I know" he said as they rounder another corner before they were in _another_ corridor.

"Are we there yet?" joked Harry and Theodore laughed "Yeah, just down this corridor then we are there!" and he was right. They stopped in front of a door were it stood "Room Nr. 286"

"And, here we are Mr. Davis!" Theodore said and opened the door. It was empty but there were three bunk beds in the room, two on the sides of the room and one in front of them and with a tiny round window right above the lowest bed.

"Is there any specifics on which bed is mine?" asked Harry Theodore. "Nope, you are freely to choose which ever you want, you can however talk with your roommates when they arrive, Mr. Davis" said Theodore and Harry chose the bed right in front of them, the one with the window. He wanted to sea as mush as possible!

"So before I go…" said Theodore and Harry turned to him "The 3rd class passengers have their own section of the ship and a own kitchen and dinning room. You're not allowed to go to the 1st and 2nd class section without permission from a passenger or a crewman, I hope you understand, Mr. Davis" Theodore said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry, I have no intention to go up to _them_" said Harry with a smile. Theodore smiled back "Very well then, if there are any questions you can ask me or any other of my colleagues, Mr. Davis and enjoy your stay!" he said and the two shook hands and then Theodore was out. "Oh, by the way!" Theodore came back in to the room.

"We will stay at Southampton to 10th of April, to restock and prepare for the long journey" he said and Harry said it was fine and Theodore nodded and shut the door.

Harry inspected the room. There was not much to it, besides the beds the room was empty. There were only three night tables and a wardrobe, which Harry didn't feel he should use for he had just a few pair changes of clothes in his bag. There was of course a bathroom with one shower and that was it.

Harry decided to lie down on his bed. He was tired and he thought about what he had done. He had broken in to Roger's room and took his ticket, he had fled from the Dursley´s, he had board the Titanic and was on his way to America!

After a few minutes the door opened and another older crewman came in to the room with a boy in Harry's age behind him.

"Okay, this room wasn't over booked so you will stay here Mr. Finnegan" the man said and the boy came into the room. Finnegan? Why did it sound familiar?

"T-thank you Mr. Pucay!" said Mr. Finnegan "Oh, don't thank me! It's luckily you knew Dumbledore and that we had spare beds left!" said Pucay and gave the boy a smile and excused himself out of the room.

Harry went up from his bed and stood in front of the boy "Harry Potter" he said and held a hand out "Seamus Finnegan" said Seamus and they shook their hands.

Seamus was believe it or not, the same height or even shorter than Harry but he had more and bigger muscles than him. He took the bed on the left side of the room and the too, hadn't much besides a bag which he placed under his bed.

Harry sat down on his bed and asked "New York as well?" and Seamus nodded "Yeah, or some other place" said Seamus and sat on his bed. "Me too" said Harry and Seamus looked at him "Did you escape your home as well?" and then Harry remembered!

This was the boy who had escaped his home, or what Roger had thought. He had the same eyes as his mother and the face of his dad but not as angry as Harry remembered him.

"Yeah, you could say that actually" Harry responded and Seamus nodded.

"I did, I couldn't take it anymore… I want to have a different type of life than my parents, you know?" and Harry nodded.

"What kind of life did you escape from? If you don't mind asking?" asked Harry and Seamus shook his head "No, I don't mind" he said with a small smile. "Well, let's see how should I begin… My father owns a ranch just outside of Belfast, which he earned by working on this ship…" Seamus began, "Oh, so your father helped to build the ship?" asked Harry even if he kind of knew already.

"Yeah, me too actually, anyway he and the ships captain, Dumbledore, have known each other since they were little and he helped me to get a ticket after I ran from home" he said and Harry asked "Why did you ran away?" and Seamus sighed.

"My father liked alcohol… and he liked to hit me and my mother with his belt…" he said and became quiet. "I'm sorry…" said Harry and he thought that it was probably more to it but he didn't ask.

"It's fine… but I whished that my mother came with me, you know?" he said and Harry nodded. They became quiet before Seamus asked Harry why he was here.

"My story, is almost like yours… I've lost my parents in a train crash when I was little and have lived with my aunt and uncle and their son. They have never liked me and made me as their personal slave in a way… And just like you I had enough one day…" he said and gave Seamus a small smile.

"However, I didn't have the luxury to know the captain, I got this ticket from a friend in away…" Harry said and Seamus frowned "In a way?" he asked curious.

"Yeah, I worked at Olivander's and my friend and colleague, Roger, was supposed to be here on a mission. However, he had a girlfriend who he was going to propose too… so I took his ticket and his mission" he said and Seamus smiled.

"Wow, that was nice of you!" he said and then they heard the ships engines start and felt how the boat started to go move out from the harbor.

"Should we go out and say our farewell to our old life's?" asked Seamus with a smile and Harry nodded and they hurried up to the deck.

As they saw the mass of people both on the ship and on the harbor, the wind blow through Harry's hair and for the first time in his life he felt free. It was a bit sad to say good-bye to Belfast but it was his destiny.

Harry thought he saw Roger down there but he couldn't see the other mans face quite right. However, even if it wasn't Roger Harry smiled and the two new friends started to wave to their old life, entering a new.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Draco's Pov**

_Southampton 3rd of April 1912_

Draco sighed…

His family was boarding the Titanic, even if the damn boat _wouldn't_ take off until a weak later! But, his father thought it was a good idea to board the ship so they could enjoy it more, instead for just a few days.

Everything went fine that morning, there was no "incident" as he and Blaise used to call when his father went crazy. Until, they were going to board the ship…

The thing was that, they had to be in line besides some of the 3rd class passenger's line…

There were actually only men in different ages in that line, and beside Draco there was the couple of boys he had seen kiss only a weak earlier. His father didn't want to stand there and felt filthy, but he had to if he wanted to board the ship or return home.

As the crewmen and his wife calmed down Draco's father, Draco looked embarrassed to the boys beside him. The blond one whispered something to the brunet's ear and they both laughed.

When they got (finally) on board the damn ship they got greeted by Captain Dumbledore and his second in command and Draco's godfather Severus Snape. What his father didn't know was that Draco and Severus were close.

It was Severus that was Draco's father figure in life and therefore was more of a dad to him than Lucius.

His father respected Serverus (and that's huge coming from him!) but didn't necessarily like him.

It was also Severus who had told Lucius to take the Titanic with his family, since it was the safest boat in the world.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy!" the captain said to them "It's such a honor to have you and your family on board!" Draco realized that the captain had a permanent twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

Draco's father responded respectfully and they shook their hands and the captain kissed Draco's mother on the hand and shook Draco's hand as well.

Severus got the cold greeting from Lucius but he and his mother greeted him kindly and he waved a small entourage of young men to help them with their luggage.

Nothing really happened that day. Draco got introduced to his room, which he liked, but in the same time he thought it might had been _too_ huge for him alone!

The bed was huge! Four persons could sleep in that bed!

There were different paintings on the wall, representing different landscapes. There were different kinds of furniture's, he had an own fireplace, the bathroom had a huge tub in the center of the room and he had a own radio!

Draco had always wanted one! He thought it was amazing to hear songs coming out of the boxes without a disc (or record?)*

His father owned one, but Draco wasn't allowed to use it. However he did hear it play music or even a mans voice talking about some news.

He had to show Blaize this after his father had gone to sleep.

Blaize had to shear his room with some other "personal assistances" people but he didn't complain.

As the sun started to go down, Draco and Blaize wanted to take a walk around the 1st class area. They were the only ones who had boarded the 1st class that day but they could see that there were already quite a lot of people in the 3rd class area.

The two boys stopped on a spot were they could see the front of the boat.

There was a father with his daughter on the ships left side and the girl looked at the sea as the father hold her so she wouldn't fall down in the water. There was a pair of two Indian sisters on a bench as they looked at a group of boys on the other side of the boat. One of them whispered in the other ones ear and the two of them started to giggle. Draco also spotted the two boys he had seen before, sitting on another bench next to the father and daughter. The brunette had the blonde ones head resting on his legs as they watched the sunset, earning suspicious look from the father with the little girl but they didn't seamed to care.

Then Draco saw something that would change his whole life from that moment.

A dark haired boy caught his attention. He was probably the same age as Draco but he looked younger and Draco could tell from this distance that he was shorter than Draco. The boy was laughing with two other boys and Draco had never seen a smile like that before. However, what really took Draco's breath were the eyes of the boy.

They were green, actually emerald green. They sparkled by the sunlight and by the sea and Draco hold his breath.

He stood there, starring at the boy for a while until Blaise shook him by the shoulder.

"Hey, earth to Draco!" he said and Draco broke from his trance.

"Huh, w-what?" he said and Blaise raised his eyebrow. "We should go back, dinners ready" he said and Draco noticed that Blaise, just like captain Dumbledore, had a twinkle in his eye. But Draco just shrugged and the two of them went to the dinning room.

However, Draco turned his head back so he could see the boy again but he was gone.

**Harry's Pov**

They were three now.

It was Harry, Seamus and the new boy named Neville.

He was in the same age as Harry but he looked older. He was taller than Harry, he had facial hair (not much and it suit him) and he had muscles, which Harry noticed when Neville was going to take off his sweater and his shirt followed the move, exposing his stomach and chest that made Harry blush for some reason.

However, even if Neville was good locking, he was a nervous person and quite awkward.

He stubble into the room when Theodore showed him that he was going to share with Harry and Seamus. He became red like a tomato and picked the bed across from Seamus. It was an awkward silence until Seamus broke the silence and the two boys warmed up Neville.

He was quite nice and they became friends with him quickly.

Now, before they were going to head to he 3rd class dining room, they went outside to see the sunset. There were a few people on the deck. But what really caught Harry's attention wasn't the two pretty Indian sisters, it wasn't the hunky group of men that spoke in Russian or some other langue from that part of Europe, it wasn't the cute little girl who watched the sunset with her dad.

No, it was the two boys who seamed to be romantically involved to each other.

Neither of them seamed to care that they were in a public place, but no one did something against them. Maybe because everyone on the deck were around their twenties to thirties. Harry thought that if there were an upper classer or someone older than them, they wouldn't have showed their affection to each other then.

Harry sighed, if he found someone to love him like the two boys were to each other…

Hopefully he would find someone in America… Hopefully…

"Hey, Harry!" Seamus said which woke up Harry from his thoughts "Huh?" he said and turned his head to Seamus and Neville.

"Shall we go?" Seamus said "Oh, yeah of course!" Harry said and the three of them walked to the dinning room.

Harry hadn't realized that a pair of grey eyes had starred at him the whole time.


End file.
